


Wolf at the Door

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Best, Cassunzel - Western AU, Cassunzel Week (Disney), Comfort, Concern, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horseback Riding, Horses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Strong Female Characters, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Western, female - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: On the run from the law, Cassandra stumbles onto a farm, where she meets a humble rancher who gives her a new lease on life.





	1. Bad Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).



The open plains were bathed in moonlight, illuminating the plants and nocturnal animals that called this land home. Normally on such a night, the sound of crickets would fill the air, mixed with the hooting of the occasional owl, and the cry of a critter not quite quick enough to escape back to its den.

But on this evening, the rumble of hooves disturbed the usually peaceful prairie.

Cassandra dug her spurs into the steed beneath her, earning a jolt and an annoyed snort. Several paces behind her were two more equines and their riders, slowly closing the distance between them.  _Whoop_ s and  _yip_ s from all three urged the horses onward, stirring up dust in their wake.

The frontmost rider swore under her breath, as the sheriff and his deputy rapidly gained on her. Right about now, she was wishing her getaway had gone a lot smoother. She could feel her horse tiring, which meant her options were rapidly running out. She felt the pistol at her side, heavy in its holster, then glanced back at her pursuers.

A shot rang out in the dark, and Cassandra winced as pain shot through her left leg. She was really in trouble now. Another bullet  _whizzed_  past her ear, far too close for comfort. The bandit reached for her own gun, but when she looked up, she caught sight of a light in the distance.

A lone ranch, few and far between in these parts, but it might just be her saving grace. Ahead was a patch of trees, perhaps enough cover for her to make her escape. She'd have to hope so.

One more look behind when she hit the treeline, and then she lost sight of the sheriff as she dodged around one of the trunks. She took the opportunity and rolled off her animal. Her landing wasn't exactly elegant, but the shade from the trees offered her enough camouflage to not be seen. Quickly, she crawled out of the path her horse had taken, holding her breath as her foes sailed past and the chase carried on without her.

She didn't need to touch her leg to know she was bleeding. She could feel the wetness, already seeping down her sock and into her boot. But she couldn't sit out here all night. She mustered up all of her strength and determination, limping across the open grassland to the building she had spotted.

It turned out to be a barn, and just beyond it was a modest looking farmhouse. Cassandra pulled one of the double doors open, just enough so she could squeeze inside. Then, she collapsed, back sliding down against the closed door. She panted, wiping sweat from her brow as she took in her new surroundings.

A lamp was still lit, perhaps forgotten, or more likely, left by its owner with an intention to return for it. A tall white horse stood in a stall, currently stamping its hooves and seeming irritated by her presence. Of course, it was the middle of the night, and she was a stranger. She'd probably spooked it. Hopefully it would settle down and-

The door next to her shifted and squeaked on its hinges as it was opened, and in stepped a beautiful golden haired maiden. Cassandra might have taken a moment to admire her, had she not needed to gather up the remainder of her energy to leap at the woman and knock her to the ground.

She lifted her fist, intending to deliver a blow, when she felt something heavy and solid slam into the side of her head. The attack sent her sprawling onto the barn floor, leaving her ear ringing and her head spinning.

"I'm sorry! You startled me!"

Cassandra leaned back on her elbows, trying to figure out just  _what_  had hit her. She noticed an object in the other woman's hands, round and black and… was that a frying pan? Sure did have the weight of cast iron, she mused to herself as she rubbed her sore cheek. She was definitely going to have a headache tomorrow.

"Are you alright? That leg doesn't look like it's in good shape."

Cassandra scowled at the apparent concern. She was offered a hand to help her up, but ignored it in favor of pulling out her pistol, indicating what she was capable of.

"Just let me go and you won't get hurt."

The blonde lass stepped back, holding her frying pan over her chest defensively. Cassandra, satisfied with her compliance, holstered her weapon. She managed to get on her hands and knees, and then attempted to stand, scrambling against the door as she tried to get a grip on something to help pull her up. Just as she got to her feet, her leg gave out, and the stranger rushed to her aid, putting an arm around her shoulders. Reflexively, the cowgirl pulled out her gun again, shoving it into the stomach of the other woman.

She felt cornered, frantic, tired, and now her head was pounding. She was growing weaker, and lost the grip on her gun as it clattered to the ground. She groaned feebly, trying to stay on her feet. Maybe she'd lost more blood than she thought. She had to stay awake, had to pick up her gun, had to get away. She felt dizzy and lightheaded as she fought to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't stop herself from succumbing to the inky blackness, and her body went limp as she lost consciousness.


	2. Fair Flower

Rapunzel was finishing some late night chores and preparing for bed when she heard the commotion outside. Hoofbeats, fast approaching, alerted her to the nearing trio. She peeked out her window, noticing the dust cloud rising up. It was a rare occurrence when her evening was disrupted in this manner, but not unheard of. Out here on the open, with little to sustain a person, she didn't get many visitors. But occasionally, some ruffian attempting to flee the nearby town would pass close by, with the sheriff in hot pursuit.

They were never interested in her small patch of land, preferring to avoid confrontation from more do-gooders. Still, it was always a little unnerving to have a potential outlaw so close to her home.

She heard the gunshots, echoing across the plain, but the thundering of hooves didn't slow down. Whoever had fired the shots must have missed. Rapunzel grabbed a shawl from her bedroom, wrapping it around herself to protect her from the night chill. She needed to check on her stallion, Maximus, who had no doubt heard the nearby ruckus as well. He wasn't easily spooked, and indeed, he was quite brave, but she knew he wouldn't sleep soundly until he was sure  _she_  was alright.

Slipping into her shoes, she glanced around for something she could use to defend herself. She knew she was alone out here, save for the animals, but an instinct told her to be prepared anyway. She spotted her trusty frying pan, hanging on its rack, and grasped the sturdy cookware in her hands. This would do.

She opened her door, listening for any sounds of danger, before walking swiftly to the barn. She pulled open the door, and saw Maximus safely in his stall. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking a step towards him, when something slammed into her body and sent her to the ground. The wind got knocked out of her, and before she could even think, she'd swung the frying pan up and towards whatever it was that had tackled her.

The object collided with something solid, and Rapunzel felt the weight lift off her body. She quickly got to her feet, adrenaline coursing through her, and took a good look at her attacker. She was clothed in a worn canvas jacket and trousers, with a wide brimmed hat upon her head.

Rapunzel didn't have time to think about what she was doing in her barn in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry! You startled me!"

The trespasser rubbed at her cheek, scowling at her with the most unhappy expression Rapunzel could ever recall seeing. As she looked her up and down, she noticed the large wet spot near the base of her pant leg. Judging from the dampness, it was fresh, and from the dark color, it was blood.

"Are you alright? That leg doesn't look like it's in good shape," she reached out a hand with the intention of helping this stranger up. Sure, she'd ambushed her on her own property, but maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Whatever the case, with that leg, she wasn't going to be much of a threat.

Or so Rapunzel thought, until she was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Just let me go and you won't get hurt."

The voice sounded like it was trying to be intimidating, but came out sounding shaky and weak.  _Poor thing_. Rapunzel thought. But with a gun pointed at her, she backed off, using her frying pan to shield her chest. She wasn't sure how she was going to walk away with her leg looking like that, but she wasn't about to try to argue.

She watched the cowgirl return her gun to her side, then slowly get to her feet. She swayed, holding her arms out for balance, and then Rapunzel saw her legs almost give out. She rushed to her, holding her up on her injured side.

Rapunzel realized her mistake, too late, as she felt something cold and hard press into her stomach. She flinched, shutting her eyes tight as she prepared for the inevitable. After a few tense moments, she heard a thunk, and looked down to see the gun just out of reach. Quizzically, she looked to the other woman, noticing that she didn't look well  _at all_.

Before Rapunzel could say anything, she felt the full weight of the intruder pulling against her body. She put her other arm around her, trying to hold her up, before laying her gently on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her body eerily still, but Rapunzel could see her chest moving faintly up and down. Well, at least she wasn't dead.

Stillness had blanketed the night again, with the riders long gone from her farm. Rapunzel knew she couldn't just leave the woman lying here, especially if she was hurt. So, she wrapped both of her arms around her torso and hoisted her up as far as she could, before walking backwards towards the house, dragging the body with her.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Among the Willows

Cassandra awoke from what felt like the best sleep of her entire life. So comfortable was she, in fact, that she thought she might still be dreaming. Sunlight burst through the window, sinking into the soft quilt covering her. She looked around the room, done up in gentle pinks, musing to herself that the space very much looked like it could belong to a princess.

She yawned, stretching her stiff muscles, recoiling when she felt a pang shoot through her leg. She lifted the covers, looking down at her bandaged appendage.  _Right_. She'd been shot. How long had she been out? Where was she? It certainly wasn't a jail cell, and clearly she wasn't dead, so her current location was a complete mystery.

She noticed a rocking chair in the corner, adorned with painted swirling patterns and bright flowers. Placed on said chair was her hat, vest, jacket, belt and trusty six-shooter, pants, and her boots, leaving her essentially stripped down to her flannel undershirt and drawers.

As her eyes roved the room some more, she saw that all of the furniture was decorated, with shapes, or scenery, or animals. If Cassandra didn't know any better, she might've thought this was heaven. But there was no way that was where she was destined to end up when she finally kicked the bucket.

On the nightstand was an empty glass and a pitcher. Cassandra sat up on the edge of the bed, peering inside to see if it was equally empty. Thankfully, it was full of water, and she immediately downed two glasses as her eyes continued to explore the room. They eventually came to rest on a crutch just within her reach.

Setting the glass back in its place, she pulled the crutch towards her, settling it under her arm. Then, she tried to stand, first balancing on her good leg, and then supporting her bad side with the crutch. She hobbled over to the rocking chair, grabbing her pants and boots and somehow managing to clumsily slip them on.

As she tucked in her flannel, she noticed a new patch on her trousers, where the bullet must have gone through.  _Someone_  had taken the time to fix up her duds, and that someone was probably the owner of this room.

The  _thump_  of the crutch when she walked was the only sound in the house as Cassandra made her way out of the bedroom. The kitchen was empty, but she saw a door leading to the outside. No doubt at this time of day, the farmer would be out taking care of chores. Looking at the kitchen reminded her she hadn't had a good meal in quite some time, but she didn't have the energy to search around for food. Besides, someone had shown her kindness in bandaging her leg and giving her a bed to sleep in, so it wouldn't be right to repay that hospitality with thievery.

She went out the door and into the sunshine, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness as she looked towards the barn. That was as good a place as any to start looking for the ranch owner. Now that it wasn't under the cover of darkness, she could see that the outside was decorated akin to the bedroom, with vivid paintings. Some were clearly older than others, worn and sunstained and chipping away, but some were fresh and new. It appeared to be an ongoing project.

She limped her way across the yard, noticing as she got closer that the door was ajar, and from the entrance, she could hear a faint  _humming_ wafting out into the air. Good. She wouldn't have to go far to find another human being.

Cassandra stepped inside, examining how different everything was in the light. The white stallion stood, not in his stall as before, but in the middle of the building. Next to him was the blond woman who had found her (admittedly not great) hiding place. She seemed to be in her own little world, humming to herself as she brushed the horse.

When she entered, the animal nickered, throwing his head in her direction, and alerting his owner to her presence. She turned around, jumping at the unexpected sight of her charge, standing in the doorway.

"You just about gave me a fright! You shouldn't be moving so much in your condition."

"Sorry. Was feeling restless."

The smile that radiated from the other woman could have lit up the whole barn all on its own. "That's alright! Let's go back to the house and get you something to eat," with a few last pets to the horse, she joined Cassandra, and they began the trek together. She seemed harmless enough. Maybe she could stick around for a bit, at least until she'd filled her belly. But with the sheriff on her heels, no doubt he'd come back around to these parts looking for her. She'd have to think about her means of escape soon.

It was only a matter of time.


	4. Guttersnipe

The walk back to the house was silent. Cassandra was focusing on trying to keep pace with the other woman and not keep her waiting. Rapunzel had a million questions for the rugged stranger, and was trying to think about what to ask first, so as not to overwhelm her.

When they were inside, Rapunzel finally spoke, "Just settle in there and I'll make you some vittles," she instructed, pointing to the kitchen table. Cassandra did as she was bade, planting herself on one of the wooden chairs.

Cassandra's leg stung, a painful reminder of her failed escape. She wondered if it looked as bad as it felt. She pulled up her pant leg, gently touching the spot where the pain originated from, then tugged lightly at the bandages to try to get a peek. It was solidly wrapped, not too tight, but enough to keep it from easily slipping off.

"Now don't mess with that dressing!" The scolding voice made Cassandra drop what she was doing. She looked up sheepishly, into the admonishing eyes of the woman who had probably saved her life.

"You're lucky you didn't lose that leg," she continued, turning back to her task in the kitchen. "'Course, if it doesn't stay clean it's still susceptible to infection. I would have gone to get the doctor to have a look at it, but I reckoned you wouldn't be too keen on visitors."

"You'd be right," Cassandra replied, busying herself tracing a knot of wood in the table. "How long was I out?" she called up to the women who currently had her back turned and was busying herself with the stove.

"Two days," she glanced over her shoulder.

 _Two days?!_  she was surprised the sheriff hadn't found her in all that time. Maybe she'd gotten lucky and he'd given up the chase. After all, surely they got the horse back, albeit several miles away. That was the most valuable thing she stole. Everything else, well, hopefully it was insignificant enough to be forgotten about.

Quiet lingered between them, until the gold-haired farmgirl placed a plate of eggs, potatoes, and two slices of bread in front of her. Almost before the plate hit the table, Cassandra picked up one of the slices of bread and stuffed the entire thing in her mouth. She didn't realize how hungry she was until there was food in front of her. She'd been out for two days, and before that, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent meal.

"Slow down, you'll choke!" Rapunzel exclaimed, setting a tall glass of water down in front of her guest.

Cassandra swallowed, taking a sip of the water before returning to the rest of her food. She side-eyed the woman sitting next to her, wondering what she could get in trouble for next. It was unusual to have someone looking out for her, and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling of being indebted to someone else. But in her condition, she didn't exactly have a choice.

"What's your name?" the farmer piped up.

"What's yours?"

"Rapunzel."

"Like the lettuce?"

"Lettuce?"

" _Rapunzel_  is a type of lettuce."

"Really? Well, don't that beat all! You can learn something new everyday, even from someone who doesn't look like they've had book-learnin'."

"Cassandra. I can write and spell it, too," she sniped back. Just because she was an outlaw didn't mean she lacked intelligence, despite what most might think.

"Didn't expect you to be out of bed so soon. You're a fast healer. That's good."

"Why did you save me?" Cassandra finally asked the one question that had been burning in her mind since she'd woken up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Rapunzel reached across the table, taking one of the stranger's hands in her own.

Cassandra gently pried the hand away, grasping onto the plate to keep it occupied. "What if I murdered someone?"

"Did you?!"

"...no," she might have been a bad guy, but she wasn't a killer. Her stunt the other night was more a show of bravado rather than an actual threat. But Rapunzel didn't need to know that. "You still let a stranger into your home in the middle of the night."

"You were hurt."

"I could have hurt  _you_."

Rapunzel's mind flashed back to their first meeting in the barn, and the feeling of cold steel pressing into her abdomen. Her hand brushed over the spot, memory still fresh. She quickly pushed away such morbid thoughts. "But you didn't."

Before Cassandra could respond, she caught sight of something small and green, slithering its way across the table. "Varmint!" she yelled, raising her hand to strike at the offending critter, with the intention of knocking it off and hopefully impairing it.

"No!" Rapunzel yelled, nearly at the same time. She was on her feet, holding onto the cowgirl's arm to stop her. "That's Pascal. Pascal, meet Cassandra."

The little thing looked up from where it was shielding its head with its own front legs. When Cassandra lowered her hand, it perked up, giving what looked like a little wave of its front toes.

"It has a name?"

"Yes,  _he_  does."

"Where did  _he_  come from?"

"Traveling salesman wouldn't leave me alone until I bought something. This little one looked so scared and sickly. I didn't think he was going to make it. He was  _so tiny_. But he's a trooper! Strong as the heart of the west."

"Uh-huh," Cassandra settled back in her seat, side-eyeing the chameleon as she ate. She watched as Rapunzel put out her hand, letting the little guy crawl up her arm and perch on her shoulder. He warbled as he nuzzled into her neck, making a sound the likes of which Cassandra had never heard before.

She finished her meal in silence, the sound of her scraping her plate the only noise permeating the quiet. When she was through, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, clearing her throat as she stood and said, "I suppose I should get on out of your hair."

Rapunzel had grabbed the empty plate and was nearly to the wash bucket when she whipped around, pointing an almost accusatory finger at her guest. "Just how far do you think you'll get with that leg? Don't be a fool. I didn't get you all fixed up just to have you die in the desert like a ninny."

"Yes ma'am," she sat back down.  _Yes ma'am! Yes ma'am? Since when did she ever say "yes ma'am" to anyone?_ She must be losing her touch. If she didn't know any better she'd think the bullet went through her brain instead of her leg, she was acting so out of sorts. Accepting help from a stranger, being polite, walking around without her gun at her hip… she needed to get her act back together. Soon as her leg was better.

"So you can read and write but ain't nobody taught you to say 'thank you?'"

"Uhhh," Cassandra rubbed the back of her neck shamefully, "thank you. For taking me in and the food and-"  _not turning me in to the sheriff_ , "-letting me sleep in your bed."

"You're welcome," Rapunzel said. She was standing with her hands on her hips, and looked like she meant serious business. "Now, Cass, you should go get some rest. I've got more chores to tend to, but I'll see you later tonight for supper."

_Did she just call her "Cass"? Where did she get off thinking a cute nickname was allowed? Although, she'd done so much for her already. It wouldn't really be beneficial to try to argue._

"Alright," Cassandra stood, bracing herself against the chair as she reached for the crutch. Maybe it was the lethargy from sleeping for two days, or the warmth of the house, or simply the sweetness of Rapunzel's smile, that made her so willingly obey. She was so used to living and surviving on her own, she couldn't even recall the last time somebody had genuinely showed her a kindness. Maybe compliance was her way of repaying that kindness in the only way she was able.

Or maybe, there was more to it than that.


End file.
